


Beyond Fate

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: What if Skyfire did die Frozen at the Earth all those years back?Starscream moved on with his life and Skyfire been waiting for him in the allspark patiently, But enough is enough waiting and Primus send's him back to be reunited once more.But how will it go? will they figure it out? will Jetfire find Starscream again?Find out here.





	Beyond Fate

The trip from Cybertron went smoothly as Skyfire and Starscream explored the Galaxy, their current location was milky way where they eyed a blue planet that seemed to be quite frozen, but showed potential of energy.

The planet showed no life on it, But Skyfire insisted for a closer look as they both flew to the planet it soon became a mistake as a powerful storm with separated them both from each other.

Skyfire tired to keep control as he flew trying to find Starscream, But the storm was to great and soon he lost it and before he knew it he had hit the ice and everything vent dark.

Starscream on the other had survived it and kept looking for his friend, but in the end he never managed to find him, returning back to Cybertron alone.

Years passed as a war broke out, Autobot and Decepticons contradicted each other for, the was lasted for millions of years to come.

At the end after of years of fighting and killing each other both Autobot's and Decepticons alike ended it and agreed keep the peace between them, Now some cities belong the Decepticons like Vos, Kaon, and so on and wise like Autobot's had theirs. 

– At the well of allsaprk's – 

everyone who ever lived and died ended up here, that is if you been good other wise you would suffer at the flames in the pit. 

Every spark here was happy, loved, respected, it is a paradise with no suffering, but one spark seemed lonely. 

Primus seemed concerned about this spark and asked him “Young one what ill you?” 

“The time” Skyfire replied. It was more then two millennia since he died and been waiting for his love, but it seemed that he didn't plan to join the well of allsaprks anytime soon. 

Primus looked down at Cybertron at his creations, he could see the seeker right now, Starscream was wing lord of Vos and at the moment he seemed busy in a meeting with other mechs to talk about Vos future.

“He isn't coming anytime soon is he?” Skyfire questioned sadly. 

“No, he isn't” Primus answered, yes it hurt to say it this way “Starscream have a long way to go before coming here” 

This news seemed to sadden Skyfire more, how much more did he need to wait until he could see his love? 

“Skyfire, I know you have waited for a long time” Primus said and added “please us join us, you don't have to be alone” 

“He is the only one that made me feel special, he may be rude but that is one of many things I love about him, his intelligence, speed, courage and skill” Skyfire replayed, it was hard to let go of the person you love. 

“Then accept this gift” Primus said and as he join his hands a white glow appeared that shined so bright it could blind anyone looking at it.

“What is this gift?” Skyfire asked curiously. 

Primus smiled at him and said “to join the living world once” 

“Thank you” tears of happiness feel down from Skyfire's optics as Primus gave the glow to him with made Skyfire glow so bright before begin sent back to Cybertron to live his life a new. 

– At Cybertron a years later – 

At a Military base V-13 a incoming massage was sent from the police requesting back up, it appeared there was some trouble down at the city. 

“Commander HowlCliff here, Request as been granted” the Commander replayed back, then moved to his other mic and spoke “Jetfire, Warpath you both a needed down town again” 

“Whoo woo some Action at last” Warpath cheered excited walking is way outside from the base. 

“I suppose” Jetfire replayed as he to walked outside and transformed to his shuttle from and let the young red tank inside before flying off in the sky. 

“Why are you so down all the time? We where made for this” Warpath said trying some what to figure out why the shuttle always seem well Alone. 

“Doesn't it bother you? Don't you have dreams of becoming something ales then a guardian?” Jetfire questioned, why couldn't they choice their future to be a medic or a diplomat, why did they all had to stick with the job they where created to do? 

“You kidding right? I love my job” Warpath answered happily and added “i get to chase after some bad guys and even get into action, this is amazing for me” 

“We are here” Jetfire replayed and made a safe landing as Warpath jumped off and landed between the street. 

“Who are we after?” asked the red tank and looked around to see the people walking away from them. 

Jetfire transformed and join his partner, at the time took up a hologram of they needed to do “it seems there is a protest near by and things are getting a bit out of hand” 

“Again? Let me guess people still fear the Decepticons don't they? This is silly and the peace have lasted in years only a fool would want to break it” Warpath said firmly, a war was the last they wanted since the last once nearly doom them all. 

“Tell that to them” Jefire said as they both walked two streets ahead and took a next turn and saw the police trying to calm down the people, but a mech punched the officer “This might take awhile” 

“Don't talk about time! The day will just go slower, now come on they need us” Warpath in courage.

With a sigh Jetfire did as he was told and joined in, this protest lasted 3 hours before the people run off back to their homes, By then the people had yelled words, throw stones on them and few tred to attack. 

This was a weary job with Jetfire didn't enjoy, once back at the base he took his enrgon cube and data-pad and went to his quarters reading about science, it was relaxing reading about science and even fascinating.

“Just a dream that is what it was” Jetfire told himself and added “Me a scientist? What a dream it was tho” 

Putting aside his dad-pad recharge came quickly that night and the dreams began once again. 

Dream –  
There was a class room, it seemed well cleaned and was in white colour, data-pad where placed in each seat. 

Then the student's entered each taking a seat, Jetfire notice he to was sitting on a desk, but as he looked next to him it seemed his partner was late again.

Class had started and each pair to their chemicals and began with their assignment, Jetfire found himself mixing a few of the chemicals. Then the door open quietly and a blurry mech came in and sat down next to Jetfire. 

“Your late again, you can't keep doing this” Jefire found himself say. 

“Quiet, I can handle it” the stranger replayed. 

“Here, thought you would want the notes” as Jetfire saw he was handing over a data-pad to the stranger now, it was strange , but this mech felt familiar somehow yet he didn't know who he was. 

“I can make my own note's” the blurry mech stated, but non the less took the dad-pad and mumbled “Thanks” 

“Anytime”   
Morning –

“Another dream” Jetfire mumbled as he got up and started to get ready for the day. 

Walking out from his quarters, he went to the rec-room and got a energon cube as he watched by the window, there wasn't much to see other then other buildings and people buzzing around doing their errands. But Jetfires mind went back to his dream. 

Who was that mech? Why did he feel so familiar? 

The Alarm clock piped at 07:30 and Jetfire turned around to see he needed to go and finished his energon cube before walking out from the rec-room and walked his way to his station where he meet Warpath. 

“Morning Jetfire, Ready to beat up some bad guys today?” Warpath asked his partner.


End file.
